1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kinetic energy warheads and projectiles incorporating kinetic energy warheads.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common in combat situations for an adversary to shield personnel, equipment, munitions, and the like within protective buildings, armored vehicles, or other such enclosures. Historically, primitive munitions were effective in penetrating such enclosures but were ineffective in neutralizing the adversary's assets housed therein. In response to this need, projectiles were developed that employ kinetic energy, a forward-firing shaped charge, or the like for penetrating and entering such enclosures and, once inside the enclosure, an explosive is detonated via a time-delay fuze to disperse fragments to defeat the adversary's assets housed within the enclosure.
The use of explosives, however, can present difficulties and dangers. For example, special facilities must be employed in which the explosive-containing projectiles are manufactured. Special care must be provided during the manufacturing process to ensure that the explosives used are not inadvertently detonated. Projectiles that contain explosives must be carefully handled during transportation to storage or combat areas and, once in these locations, must be stored in such ways that the explosive neither becomes degraded nor is inadvertently detonated. Moreover, such conventional warheads and projectiles typically require complex structure and control systems, which are often costly.
There are many designs of projectiles well known in the art that can penetrate enclosures and defeat assets disposed therein; however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.